


The Pants and The Panther

by TonyLupo



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyLupo/pseuds/TonyLupo
Summary: Forced out of Star Fox after the Aparoid Invasion, Krystal seeks purpose with Star Wolf. But the Panther is a very amorous and persistent companion, so before the Anglar Blitz, Krystal faces another battle, the battle to keep the Panther out of her pants. Just a short one shot for giggles ... seriously.
Relationships: Panther Caroso/Krystal
Kudos: 2





	The Pants and The Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some course language, adult themes and sexual references, mostly the latter.  
> Written just for shits and giggles to make a bit of fun of the Krystal x Panther pairing.  
> If you like that pairing, I won't blame you, but maybe read something else.

The atmosphere in the venue was one of high spirits, both figuratively and literally. There were the clinking and crashing of glasses, endless chatter of nonsense, punctuated by hearty cries of laughter and gruff growls of brewing brawls. It was accompanied by the pumping bass from the sound system and all engulfed in a light haze of cigarette smoke.

Krystal the cerulean vixen was left alone at the bar for a moment, and pondered the peculiar path her destiny had led her down. How different this was to the life she had led until not long ago. Only a few years ago despair had turned to delight, when she was saved from a certain and agonising death by none other than Fox McCloud, the dashing vulpine leader of the team of noble mercenaries known as Star Fox, heroes of Lylat. Fox was brave and brazen in battle, yet sweet and caring in private, and he had swept her off her feet without even trying. She hadn’t known that love could be so strong, and he was her everything. Her love had been returned, but then rejected when he declared that she wasn’t safe in Star Fox. She could look after herself and didn’t need protection, she just craved love, but the stubborn fool refused to see that.

A quiet life was never something for her, so she had tried to seek adventure as a pilot in the Cornerian army. But she had hated it like hell, because no one saw her as Krystal, only as Fox’s ex. So when she received an offer from Fox’s nemesis Star Wolf, she jumped at it, just to get back at him if nothing else. But she was still secretly hoping that he would come begging for her to return to him, and she would make him crawl in the dust, make him pay for what he’d done, make him feel the full force of her heartbreak, or she might just crumble at his feet, one or the other.

Yes, here she was in the bar of the Sargasso Hideout of all places, and it was full of criminals, rebels and general scum of the Lylat System. But Star Wolf must be doing something right—or wrong depending on how you see it—because they certainly had a lot more money that Star Fox, who were constantly on a tight budget and still paying off the mortgage on their ship, the Great Fox. Here on the other hand there was a seemingly endless flow of food and alcoholic beverages.

Her new companion and partner in crime Panther Caroso was Fox’s polar opposite. Of course, they’d met before during the Aparoid Invasion, and the Panther had been a shameless flirt from the start. Where Fox was shy and vulnerable on matters of the heart, Panther was endlessly swooning, seducing and declaring their love to everyone and everything. Where Fox’s love had been tender, caring and … magical! … The Panther’s love was intense and physical. Not that she had minded. Their bedroom encounters had been good. Frequent. But it was a shallow relationship. She wanted less sweaty fur and more pillow talk. Still the Panther was getting more amorous and persistent with every passing day. Quite frankly, she had a hard time keeping him out of her pants!

With Fox she had learnt little tricks to get him interested. It was amusing what reaction the right sort of flick of her tail could cause, as did poking her curvaceous behind out a little bit extra when she pretended to bend down and pick something up. And puffing out her chest when she stretched, yawned and declared that she was tired, was a sure way of making him follow her to bed as if he was on a leash. How come men were so fascinated by boobs?

With Panther she had to learn the opposite tricks, and she was getting better at it. She wasn’t always in the mood, and of course she could just say no and she did. While he always respected that, it didn’t stop him flirting and attempt to turn the ‘no’ to a ‘yes’. But sometimes she was still too kind and polite to put him down, so she tried to come up with other excuses. “Sorry, honey, I’ve got a migraine,” was always a good one. Other times the rascally side of her took over, a side that Fox knew well but Panther hadn’t figured out yet, and she found that she could amuse herself greatly by getting creative with her take downs.

Oh! Speak of the devil, here was the Panther again, back from what Krystal thought was an unusually long toilet break. Men were usually so proud of being fast in the rest room, so she wondered what he had been up to. Well, she knew one thing he was up to. He was trying a different angle of attack tonight.

“Did you miss me, my space rose?” he said and pulled her closed with his muscular arms, making sure his groin rubbed agains her right thigh. His black feline face with those intense yellow eyes and the scar on his right cheek leaned into her, and he planted a wet kiss on her muzzle. Then he signalled to the barman for two more beers. Yes, he was trying to get her drunk! How low could one cat go? She was playing along with it, at least for the moment, hoping that a plan would materialise sooner or later.

“I had some monetary business to settle,” he explained and raised his glass. She took a generous mouthful from her drink, and used her telepathy to have a quick look in his mind, and saw that he’d been past the Black Jack table and won a few credits. He had an amazing winning streak there. The vision had been slightly fuzzy though, and she realised that both she and her senses might be a bit more influenced by the alcohol than she had thought.

Then the treacherous Leon Powalski showed up on her left side. She had gained an instant distrust of the crazy chameleon, who changed sides and stories as quickly as he could change colours. And he loved free stuff, especially when it was at someone else's expense, but therefore he was unwittingly her ally tonight. She deliberately put down her beer glass on the counter top a little bit too far to the left, then pointed to the right and asked Panther who some random person was. As the big cat looked away, in the corner of here eye she could see the tip of the chameleon’s tongue wrapped itself around her beer glass, and in the blink of an eye it was gone. Less than two seconds later the glass, now empty, was returned and not a single drop of its contents had been spilled. It was truly amazing what that tongue could do. More than one of the drinks the Panther had paid for had gone that way.

“Looks like I’m out already,” she said, picked up the glass, looked through the bottom and hiccuped. “Bartender, another one, pleeashhe!”

“I think your girlfriend has had enough!” said the orang-utan behind the bar sternly and glared at Panther, who returned with a gaze of daggers. He did not like being told what to do. Nonchalantly she put an elbow up on the counter top, but missed and would have slipped off her stool if the feline hadn’t caught her.

“Come my beautiful blossom. You must be tired and ready for bed,” he purred, took her hand and led her away from the bar. She staggered a bit, so he let go of her hand and put an arm around her waist instead, just a little bit too low.

“My hero, you’re so shtrong!” she said and went to stroke his cheek with one hand, but ‘accidentally’ slapped a little bit too hard.

Out in the corridors they passed Chavez the Cheetah, the fastest knifeman in the Sargasso Space Zone.

“Meow!” exclaimed Krystal. Giggling she wriggled out of Panther’s hold and pulled Chavez’s tail. He spun around like a whirlwind in autumn.

“For fucks sake, keep your girlfriend on a leash, will you!” roared Chavez and held a hand over his knife belt.

“Just chill out. She didn’t mean it!” said Panther and towered over the cheetah, yet still very weary of what the smaller cat’s fast paws could do.

Krystal hoped that would keep them occupied for long enough, so she steadied her gate and slipped out of there. She nearly got away with it, but the Panther must have good negotiation skills too, because he escaped Chavez and caught up with her, just as she was about to sneak into her own room.

“You’ve been naughty girl! You’d better make it up to me,” he said and tried to sound more playful than we actually was, while he grabbed her from behind and ran his hands up her body, all the way up to her boobs of course. She reached behind her and scratched his ear, while trying to make a purring noise, which came out more reminiscent of flatulence. Then he turned her around and led her into his room instead, while her slightly intoxicated brain attempted racing, trying to find a way out of a sticky situation yet not hurting his ego.

He closed the door behind them, and she plopped down on the side of his king size bed with the satin sheets. While she was sitting there, he started humming and dancing in front of her. What the heck was he doing? Then he very slowly undid his black shirt, button by button, and then teasingly reached for the buckle of his belt, just above that intimidating bulge in his trousers.

“Oh!” giggled Krystal as she caught on. “Trip shtease!”

She hiccuped again, and then the plan came to her, so simple and brilliant. Slowly, oh so slowly he pulled his belt out and dropped it on the floor, and her eye lids started dropping too, and then he pulled down the fly zip click by click, and she flopped sideways on the bed.

“Krystal?”

_Snore._

“Krystal?”

_Snooore!_

“Krystal? Are you asleep?”

Seriously, that stupid question which only had one truthful answer. She didn’t move, and he just stood there looking at her for half an eternity, until she finally heard him slink away into the ensuite. After a minute the shower came on in there.

She should make her was back to her own room, but the bed was actually really comfortable, and she felt herself slowly falling asleep for real. Her telepathic senses must have been numbed too, probably from being more under the influence of the alcohol than she had thought, because she could hear the purring noise from the ensuite before her mind picked up the psionic waves of pleasure. What the heck? The purring was turning into moaning and groaning. Was he helping himself in there?

Then the wicked vixen hatched one more evil idea, a way to ruin his solo performance. In the spur of the moment she leapt up from the bed, and started pounding on the door to the ensuite.

“Panther! Quick! I think I’m gonna be sick!”

She heard a frantic commotion in there, then door flung open and a wide-eyed and frightened looking Panther dashed out with only a rather small towel wrapped around himself. She barged in, slammed the door shut, locked it, and bent down over the toilet making retching noises with a cramp in her stomach. It was an agonising cramp from trying too hard not to laugh out loud. She pretended to spit a few times, flushed the toilet and stood up by the vanity. She ruffled up her hair, turned on the cold water tap, splashed the refreshing water in her face, and then some on her clothes for good measure.

“I’m not feeling so well,” she croaked as she staggered out of the ensuite. “I think I need to go back to my room.”

And with that she left the Panther to do as he pleased by and with himself, walked back to her own room and locked the door carefully behind her. Then she slipped out of her clothes, slipped in between the comfy sheets, pulled up the blankets and was very happy to have her completely naked body all to herself to do absolutely nothing with.

“Lights off,” she mumbled to the voice control, and as the lights dimmed, she drifted off to a good night’s sleep in peace.


End file.
